Mar'i's Escape
by starprincess313
Summary: Mar'i was abandoned at birth and taken into the care of Slade and Terra Wilson for the last 11 years. Or was she? Through the power of a vengeful woman's curse, will Mar'i learn the truth about her past? And how many of her "Father's" secrets will she uncover along the way? Based on the game Mad Father, rated T for violence and insanity.


**Author's Note: I haven't slept in a week because I have become addicted to free 2D Indie horror games. I beat Mad Father the other day and thought "Huh… I have a really cool idea for a fanfic now." And now this is happening. It takes place in the same time and universe as Mad Father. I can't determine the time period because the clothes look like the early 1900s and yet there are chainsaws… So let me know if this is something you'd like to see more of and I'll be back from Oklahoma next week to write some more!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans or Mad Father. I have the game Mad Father on my laptop, however.**

Prologue

My name is Mar'i Wilson. I am eleven years old and I live in my family's mansion with my father, Slade Wilson. But he is not really my father. In the years before I was born, a country called Tamaran was at war with another country called Gordania. Germany's army was sent in to aid Tamaran. My father was a doctor for the wounded soldiers.

Unfortunately, Tamaran fell and the people were forced to flee. The way my father tells the story, he found me abandoned in an ally and brought me back to Germany to be raised by him and his wife. My mother. I have no idea who my real parents are, the only hint I have is my unusual eyes. They are all green, a trait native to all Tamaranians, according to my father. I don't need to know my real parents though. Slade and his wife, Terra, raised me as their own.

Until a year ago, that is.

My mother had an illness. She was very frail. She always tried to be strong for me, but last year, she passed away. I keep a photo of her by my bed, so I feel like she is always watching over me. But I can never sleep when I start to miss her. So I decide to head down to the basement to talk to father. I knock on the door to his laboratory.

"Father? Are you awake?"

My father opens the door wearing his lab coat and a doctor's mask. He gives me a stern look with his good eye.

"Mar'i, how many times have I told you to stay out of the basement?"

"I'm sorry father… I'm just having problems sleeping."

Father sighs and kneels to put his hand on my shoulder.

"Mar'i, you must remember, you are never alone. Your mother is always watching over you. Now go to bed, I will be retiring shortly."

"Okay… Father? Tomorrow is-"

"I know. The anniversary of her death. We will visit her grave together. Now go to bed."

"Yes Father."

I walk away from the door and father goes back into the lab. I hear him start his chainsaw followed by pleading screams.

You see, my father has a secret. After the war, he became a scientist and now spends most of his time in his laboratory. I always hear… things coming from the lab. Animal and human screams. Father doesn't know that I'm aware, because I feign ignorance. And that is not the only secret I know. When mom and I weren't around, he and his helper, Raven… Well, I once heard father tell Raven that he loves her. I hate her. She never looks happy. She's always watching me with those downcast eyes. I think she hates me too.

I walk back up to my room and lay in my bed. I stare at my picture of mom until I fall asleep.

Usually, when I dream, it's just the happy memories of me and mom and father, the days before Raven lived with us. Tonight is different.

Tonight I dream of a beautiful woman smiling down at me. Her hair is long and deep red in color and her eyes are all green, like mine. In my dream, the woman is singing a soothing melody in a language I don't recognize. I feel so safe being held by this woman, I wonder who she is. I've never seen her before. Maybe she's my guardian angel. Suddenly, the woman stops and leans down to kiss my forehead. She speaks very softly.

"_May you be smiled upon."_

I am awoken suddenly after this, by screaming ringing throughout the mansion. It almost sounds like…

"Father!"

**Okay, some of you are probably screaming at me right now for some of the character choices I've made, but I swear I can defend them! Terra is the mother for 2 reasons. First being, in the comics, she and Slade had a MUCH different relationship that had to be changed in the show for obvious reasons. The second is, I feel like in death, she would curse Slade for the wrong he caused her. As for Raven being the assistant… That's part of the twist I have planned so I can't defend it without spoiling the whole story. Anyway, if you would like to see more of this story, let me know in the reviews and I'll see you next time! -Starprincess**


End file.
